Promessa Mantida
by keme
Summary: Em hiatus... logo recomeço ela x


**Promessa Mantida**

Olá Pessoas x

Essa é minha primeira fic, a primeira que pretendo continuar pelo menos xD... porque o resto eu sempre começava mentalmente e antes mesmo de escrever desistia xP  
Mas dessa vez vou fazer o possível para continuar, ainda mais porque é sobre o casal favorito do meu anime favorito: RoyxRiza. Eu sou uma pessoa meio sem criatividade, portanto não reparem em pequenos 'plágios' de histórias famosas x.x... Ah, e eu não escrevo muito bem, então não se importem com erros gramaticais e de concordancia.

E também não liguem se alguns nomes ou informações não batem com a realidade, pois não presto muita atenção em detalher, portante não sei nada de concreto do passado dos dois xD

Full Metal Alchemist nem nada aqui me pertence, pois se me pertencesse eu estaria rica e não aqui na frente do pc matando tempo pra não estudar xD. E SE por algum motivo vocês lerem, deixe uma review, nem que seja dizendo "keme, pare de escrever pq sua fic é muito ruim ¬¬" xD

- Fala dos personagens  
- _"Pensamentos"  
_- (comentario da autora)

* * *

**Lembranças**

Após a ida dos irmãos Elric para o outro lado do portão, tudo aparentemente voltou ao normal em Ametris. Para surpresa de todos, após toda a confusão ser resolvida, Roy Mustang não foi promovido, e tudo continuo como estava.

Naquela manhã, assim em como todas as outras, os subordinados de Mustang já estavam trabalhando, mas seu chefe como sempre estava atrasado. Mas dessa vez ele estava mais atrasado que o de costume.

- Ele está mais atrasado que o normal. - disse Riza enquanto lia uns papéis.

- Vai ver o carro quebrou novamente como todos os dias da semana passada. - disse Havoc em tom sarcástico.

Riza não aguentou a demora do seu superior, e resolveu ligar para sua casa. O Coronel atendeu rapidamente e disse que já estava a caminho do QG.

Alguns minutos depois apareceu um Roy ofegante na sala, e já ouviu alguém gritar:

- CORONEL, SABE QUE HORAS SÃO? ESTÁ UMA HORA ATRASADO! - berrou Riza, na tentativa de mudar o péssimo hábito do seu superior de chegar atrasado.

- Desculpem... meu carro queb... - Roy foi interrompido.

- A mesma história, SEMPRE. Você acha que somos idiotas ou o que, Coronel? - Riza realmente deveria estar nervosa nesse dia.

Roy pensou um pouco se deveria dizer a verdade, mas achou que a verdade soaria pior que a história do carro. Ele dirigiu-se até sua mesa, e começou a assinar uns papéis, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E logo todos voltaram ao trabalho.

Enquanto trabalhava, Roy estava no "piloto automático", pois sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Na verdade estava pensando sobre o estranho sonho que teve, motivo do seu atraso naquele dia. Tudo o que lembrava era que no sonho ele ainda era um garoto, de uns 14 anos aproximadamente, e que estava com uma menina linda, aparentemente da mesma idade. Derrepente tudo foi sumindo e ele apenas conseguiu ouvir a voz da menina, que dizia para nunca se esquecer da promessa, até que por fim acordou naquela manhã. Após acordar ficou pensando sobre o sonho, e acabou adormecendo novamente, e acordando com o telefonema da Tenente.

Roy estava tão desligado, apenas assinando os papéis, que nem percebeu quando a Tenente se aproximou:

- Coronel... CORONEL!

- Ahn, desculpe, não tinha visto que estava falando comigo Tenente.

- Percebi que estava meio distraído, ah, e me desculpe pelo que houve hoje cedo.

- Hoje cedo? Ainda é de manhã, então o certo seria 'o que houve agora pouco'.

- Coronel, já estamos no horário de almoço, já faz algumas horas que o senhor está sentado nessa mesa.

- Nossa, como o tempo passa rápido. Gostaria de almoçar comigo srta. Hawkeye? - disse Roy com sua voz num tom bem sexy.

- Não venha com galanteios para cima de mim Coronel, isso não vai funcionar. Mas acho que vou aceitar seu almoço, pois estou sem dinheiro mesmo. - disse Riza num tom completamente sarcástico.

- Ah, estou vendo que terei de pagar também...- disse Roy brincando

Então os dois saíram para almoçar em um restaurante que Riza adorava. Ao chegarem pediram uma mesa para dois e fizeram seus pedidos ao garçon. Enquanto aguardavam, Riza resolveu tentar novamente descobrir o motivo do atraso de seu superior:

- Ahn, Coronel. Sobre hoje cedo, me desculpe mais uma vez... e também o senhor não gostaria de me dizer o real motivo do seu atraso?

- É que... _não, acho que não devo dizer sobre o sonho..._ é que eu resolvi arrumar melhor meu cabelo, não reparou que hoje estou mais lindo, bonito, gostos...

- Coronel! Tudo bem, já entendi. - disse Riza vendo que não conseguiria arrancar a verdade de Mustang.

Os dois continuaram conversando em quanto comiam, sobre assuntos banais que não valem a pena escrever aqui, como o clima, novela, música... Após o almoço, resolveram ir até um parque próximo, pois ainda restava algum tempo até terem de retornar ao QG. Enquanto caminhavam continuaram a conversar sobre banalidades, até que Roy repentinamente perguntou:

- Riza, quando eu era garoto aprendi a alquimia das chamas com seu pai, foi naquela época que nos conhecemos, mas depois disso nunca mais nos vimos, e só nos reencontramos no exército. Nesse tempo, você continuo morando no mesmo local?

- Não senhor, após a morte do meu pai, eu e minha mãe nos mudamos, pois não aguentávamos mais viver naquela cidade, tudo lá lembrava o papai. Mas por que quer saber isso agora? - respondeu Riza um pouco confusa com a pergunta tão repentina

- Hum, e se mudaram para onde?

- Para uma cidadezinha no Leste, não me lembro do nome agora, mas sei que tinha uma igreja enorme bem no centro dela, e na frente da igreja havia uma pracinha. - respondeu Riza tentando se recordar o máximo possível da cidade.

- _Cidadezinha do Leste, igreja bem no meio, pracinha... - _Roy ficou alguns instantes repetindo aquilo mentalmente, como se recordasse algo. - Riza, você namorou algum garoto quando tinha uns 14 anos mais ou menos?

- Senhor, com todo o respeito, mas por que quer saber tanto sobre minha vida? - Riza já estava ficando irritada com tantas perguntas sem nexo

- Desculpe Riza, tem razão de se irritar, prometo não perguntar mais nada. - disse Roy meio contrariado - _Não, não pode ser a Riza aquela menina do meu sonho._

Depois disso, ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, por fim Riza resolveu que era hora de voltar ao QG, e foi o que fizeram. Passaram a tarde inteira trabalhando, e enquanto trabalhava Roy ainda pensava no seu sonho estranho.

* * *

Fim do primeiro capítulo xD  
Acho que ficou meio curto e tosco oO

Mas quem será a menina do sonho? E que promessa é essa? Isso você só saberá se deixar uma review para eu continuar a fic xDD... e se ler o próximo capítulo que escreverei quando tiver tempo x)


End file.
